The continual growth of networks has caused the control and management of different network elements to become difficult. For example, issues such routing may arise due to the limited size of routing database. Other issues such as limited processing capabilities and different ISP administration have caused concern. In order to reduce these issues, networks are often divided into domains, e.g., a collection of network elements that have a common administration and/or share a common routing strategy. However, in order to calculate paths between the domains, large amounts of network information are exchanged between the domains and issues such as data confidentiality, scalability, latency, and throughput are still prevalent.